Climate control systems cool and/or heat a space based on certain temperature set points. In certain applications, climate control systems may be automated and/or controlled so that the temperature set points change based on certain conditions. Indoor Air Quality (IAQ) control systems condition and ventilate based on certain humidity and carbon dioxide setpoints. In certain applications, IAQ control systems may be automated and/or controlled so that the relative humidity (and/or CO2) setpoints change based on certain conditions.